You Can't Help Who You Love
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: After a break-up with Nathan, Haley turns to most unexpected person Tim Smith. Appearances by Nikki but she is nice! This is Taley, Brucas, and Jayton.


AN: Okay guys are you ready for this? This is a Taley ( Tim and Haley ) fic and the first one ever. There will also be appearances by Nikki but she is going to be normal and nice. Also some Brucas, and Jayton.

You Can't Help Who You Love.

She roamed the halls of Tree Hill high tears still fresh from their fight. Their last fight the one that ended them how could he not realize how much I love him?" these were the thoughts of Haley James. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years Nathan Scott after the Ravens had lost a basketball game and he told her she was a distraction. She looked at her watch she was suppose to meet Brooke, Peyton, Theresa, and Nikki and Brooke's place in twenty minutes and she didn't drive the game had been over for an hour and everyone was mostly gone she thought until the boys locker room door opened and out popped Tim Smith she tried to hide her tears but Tim saw them and walked up to her.

Tim: "Haley what's wrong?"

Haley: "Nothing Tim"

Tim: "Hales come on tell me what is it? Nathan related?

Haley: "I said I was fine!"

Tim: "No Haley you aren't look at you! Did you guys have a fight?"

Haley: "Tim..."

Tim: "Haley please!"

Haley: "We broke up okay!"

She couldn't take it anymore she broke down right there she embraced Tim and cried into his chest. He was surprised at first but then his strong arms embraced her tender waist. Nathan you idiot Tim thought has he held on to the brunette. They stayed like that forever until Haley's sobs stopped and she pulled out of his embrace she then looked at her watch.

Haley: "Crap I am suppose to be a Brooke's in five minutes and I didn't drive!"

Tim: "Come on I will give you a lift."

Haley: "You don't have to."

Tim: "I insist."

Haley: "Okay thanks."

They walked out of Tree Hill High and started walking to the black Jeep that was parked just a few yards ahead when they got there Tim let Haley in first and got in the drivers side and started the car and drove away. They drove in silence Tim didn't know what to say and Haley didn't have anything to say just then Haley's cell phone rang and she fished it out of her purse. She flipped it open and when it read NATHAN she quickly clicked end. Tim looked over at her with a sympathetic smile.

Haley: "I don't want to talk to him Tim."

Tim: "Hey I am not saying anything."

Haley: "Besides he is either drunk or god knows what else."

Tim: "Yeah Friday is Nathan's drinking night."

Haley: "Every night is Nathan's drinking night except school nights."

Tim: "Yes this is true."

They both started to laugh uncontrollably until their laughs ended with another ring. She was pissed now until her phone read BROOKE Haley knew better than not to answer when Brooke called. She quickly pressed Talk.

Haley: "Hello?"

Brooke: "Best friend where the hell are you?"

Haley: "In Tim's car."

Brooke: "TIM! Haley James I am worried sick about you and you are with Tim?!"

Haley: "Brooke I broke up with Nathan. Tim was nice enough to give me a ride."

Brooke: "Oh honey I am sorry where are you?"

Haley: "Three minutes away see you then."

Brooke: "Bye."

Haley flipped closed her phone and noticed that they had stopped in front of a red light. Tim looked and her and she looked back.

Tim: "You know Hales, Nathan is an idiot you are everything a guy could want funny, beautiful, smart, and from what I have heard a hell of a kisser thought I never had the joy of experiencing that.

Haley laughed and this and so did he then she got serious.

Haley: "Well maybe you should experience it."

Tim: "Wha."

Before he could say anything Haley's lips were on his at first Tim was surprised but then after awhile it felt good really good. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist there was so much passion and fire in the kiss something neither expected. Tim tongue played with her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth she granted it both of the tongue's meeting they continued until they heard a horn honk. Tim noticed the light turned green and he quickly drove to Brooke's when they got there Haley got out and thanked Tim for the ride. She walked up to the door and knocked on it Tim stayed in the drive way till he saw Brooke and Theresa pull Haley in. As he drove off all he could think of was Haley. Haley watched the Jeep pull out of the drive way and into darkness and all she could think about was Tim.

AN: What do you think? CH 2 is coming soon!


End file.
